wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet is an upcoming 3D computer-animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore. It will serve as the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph. It is set to premiere November 21, 2018.Valerio, Britt (April 25, 2017). Release Dates for Frozen 2, Star Wars: Episode IX, The Lion King, and More Have Been Announced. Oh My Disney. April 25, 2017. __TOC__ Possible plot In a few interviews around the time of the first movie, Rich Moore revealed some of his ideas for the sequel's storyline. One idea mentioned included expanding the gaming universe onto different planes. He particularly made a point on including mobile and online gaming, believing it would be "great to work in a story about those types of games that are so prevalent, contemporary and part of today's culture." Another possible plot point Moore brought up was the possibility of Ralph and the gang meeting other versions of themselves, from other arcades or more modernized platforms. It is unknown if Mario or Tron, two cameos teased in early interviews to appear in the sequel, will have an important role in the film or if they will have a role in the film at all. In Disney's official announcement, John C. Reilly appeared and noted, "Ralph leaves the arcade and wrecks the Internet". In an interview with Collider, Rich Moore stated that the movie would take place six years after Wreck-It Ralph, in the current day.Weintraub, Steve (July 1, 2016). Exclusive: ‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ Director Rich Moore Teases Internet Setting, Returning Characters, and More. Collider. July 4, 2016. He also commented that "Ralph and Vanellope are back" and they "are in the process of landing supporting voice actors again". Rich Moore hinted in a tweet that Alan Tudyk would return, though he didn't provide information as to whether the actor might reprise his role as Turbo or take on an entirely new character.Moore, Rich (July 9, 2016). But of course! It wouldn't be a @DisneyAnimation movie without @AlanTudyk! ������. Twitter. July 27, 2016. At D23 2017, it was announced that the film would revolve around the breakdown of Sugar Rush, and Ralph and Vanellope would venture into the internet to find a replacement part.Anderton, Ethan(July 14, 2017). Wreck-It Ralph 2’ Brings Disney Princesses Together with Marvel & Star Wars (D23 Expo 2017) Slashfilm. July 26, 2017. Expected voice cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore * Gal Gadot as ShankGadot, Gal (August 10, 2018). I’m so excited to finally announce that I am playing a character named Shank in Disney’s #RalphBreaksTheInternet hitting theaters this November! Such an amazing experience to be apart of this project with such great creators and cast! Welcome to Slaughter Race! ������. Twitter. August 11, 2018. * James Corden (unknown character)Radish, Christina (October 13, 2016). Jane Lynch on ‘Mascots’, Returning for ‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ and More Collider. November 25, 2016. * Ana Ortiz (unknown character)Sneider, Jeff (February 28, 2017). “Ugly Betty” Star Ana Ortiz Joins Voice Cast of Disney’s “Wreck-It Ralph” Sequel (Exclusive). The Tracking Board. March 5, 2017. It was also announced at D23 that the film will feature all of the Disney princesses—most confirmed to have been voiced by their original voice actors—as well as characters from Marvel and Lucasfilm properties.Romano, Nick (July 15, 2017). Disney princesses unite on D23 stage for Wreck-It Ralph 2. Entertainment Weekly. July 26, 2017. Production According to Rich Moore, the first film "barely scratched the surface" of the video game world he and the developers envisioned, and a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph ''is currently being discussed. Mario and Tron have also been confirmed to make cameos in the sequel. The idea of a sequel holds interest for numerous people involved with the first film, including the artists, technicians, and voice actors, but as it is still in its beginning stages, most details about the film are currently unknown. If the film is greenlit and confirmed, it will be Walt Disney Animation Studios first sequel to be theatrically released since ''The Rescuers Down Under. Henry Jackman confirmed here that a storyline for Wreck-It Ralph 2 is being written. In July 2015, John C. Reilly announced that he'd signed on to work on the sequel.Otterson, Joe (July 13, 2015). John C. Reilly Says He Will Star in ‘Wreck-It Ralph’ Sequel. TheWrap. July 26, 2015. In September 2015, Jack McBrayer was asked by Screen Rant about the state of the projected sequel, but he revealed that he did not know much of anything and joked that it would be awkward if Felix was not in the film.Warner, Kara (September 17, 2015). Jack McBrayer Talks Cooties and Wreck-it Ralph 2. Screen Rant. December 27, 2015. In an official announcement on June 30, 2016, Rich Moore appeared, along with Phil Johnston and John C. Reilly, to announce the film's release date, which was originally March 9, 2018.Disney (June 30, 2016). Breaking news live from Walt Disney Animation Studios! Facebook. June 30, 2016. Moore and Johnston will co-direct it. In an interview with Oh My Disney the same day, Moore said of what could be expected in the film, that it would have "everything people loved about the first one and a whole lot more".Taylor, Drew (June 30, 2016). Exclusive: John C. Reilly, Rich Moore, and Phil Johnston Detail Wreck-It Ralph Sequel. Oh My Disney. July 1, 2016. Its title was announced at CinemaCon on March 28, 2017.O'Brien, Lucy (March 28, 2017). Wreck-It Ralph 2 is Called Ralph Breaks the Internet. IGN. March 29, 2017.Busch, Anita and Anthony D'Alessandro (March 28, 2017). Disney At CinemaCon: ‘Wreck It Ralph’ Sequel Now Titled ‘Ralph Breaks The Internet’. Deadline. March 29, 2017.Disney Animation (March 28, 2017). Next year, he's gonna break it ��. Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 opens in theatres on March 9, 2018.. Twitter. March 30, 2017. In late April 2017, it was announced that its release date was moved from the originally announced March to November 2018. A second trailer was released on June 4, 2018. Wreck-It Ralph (June 3, 2018). A new trailer for #RalphBreaksTheInternet will wreck your feeds tomorrow. ����. Twitter. August 11, 2018. This trailer showed a small portion of the scene of Vanellope Von Schweetz meeting the official Disney Princesses. On August 10, 2018, it was revealed that Wonder Woman actress, Gal Gadot, would be voicing a new character named Shank, who is part of a racing game titled Slaughter Race Names in Other Languages Gallery Promotional material Ralph Breaks the Internet Logo crop.png|Film logo released early 2017 IMG_0223.JPG|Promotional sticker containing a new render of Ralph and Vanellope for the film RBTI Spanish Poster.jpg|Spanish poster RBTI Teaser Poster.jpg|Teaser poster released February 2018 RBTI Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster Wir2 wifiralph.png|Latin American Poster Screenshots Ralph Breaks The Internet 01.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 02.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 03.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 04.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 05.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 06.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 07.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 08.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 09.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 10.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 11.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 12.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 13.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 14.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 15.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 16.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 17.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 18.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 19.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 20.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 21.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 22.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 23.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 24.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 25.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 26.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 27.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 28.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 29.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 30.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 31.jpg Disney Princesses.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 33.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 34.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 35.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 36.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 37.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 38.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 39.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 40.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 41.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 42.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 43.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 44.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 45.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 46.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 47.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 48.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 50.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 51.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 52.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 53.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 54.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 55.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 56.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 58.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 60.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 61.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 62.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 63.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 64.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 65.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 66.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 67.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 68.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 69.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 70.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 71.jpg RBTI Princesses Casual Clothes.jpg NErRsQnwpZ5ivs_1_1.jpg|Shank Wanna get rich playing games.png wirrg.png Slaugther race.png Ralph & Vanellope in SR.png Shank race.png Videos Ralph Breaks The Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Sarah Silverman at Disney's D23 2017|Interview with Sarah Silverman at D23 2017 WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Rich Moore, Phil Johnston at Disney's D23 2017|Interview with Rich Moore and Phil Johnston at D23 2017 Wreck-It Ralph 2 & Disney Princesses Presentation At D23 Expo|Presentation at D23 2017 Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 Official Trailer|Official Trailer Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek References Category:Media